Серийные убийства в Ролледе
В 610 году по летописи Эвиллиоса в городе Роллед республики Люцифения были совершены убийства человеком по имени Леми Потрошитель и получили название "Ролледские убийства". Это было одно из проишествий, расследовавшихся в связи с Père Noël. The Rolled Murders was the name given to the killings committed by Lemy the Ripper in Rolled, Lucifenia throughout EC 610. It was one of several incidents investigated with connection to Père Noël. History Происхождение Родившись в Люцифенской республике, Леми был брошен и принят детским домом города Роллед. С течением времени его усыновила миллионер Джулия Абелард. После усыновления ребенок был подвергнут идеологической обработке приемными родителями и обучен убийству для Père Noël. Born in the Lucifenian Republic, Lemy was abandoned and taken in by an orphanage in the city of Rolled. At some point, the young boy was adopted by the millionaire Julia Abelard.Five the Pierrot - NND video description - ルシフェニア共和国ロールド領の孤児院で暮らす少年レミーは女性富豪ジュリアに養子として引き取られる。 After his adoption, the child was brainwashed by his foster parent and trained to become an assasin for Père Noël.Five the Pierrot - 犯罪組織『ペールノエル』の長という裏の顔を持つジュリアに洗脳されたレミーは 『五番目の道化師』として夜毎に暗殺稼業に精を出す事になる･･･ Series of murders В 610 году по летописи Эвиллиоса, Леми каждую ночь выполнял миссию для первого "Санты" по "наказанию" всех "плохих детей" под кодовым именем V.Пьеро. Он занимался этой работой в течении года. Зимой того же года, VII. Чародейка предложила ему бежать вместе с ней. Леми отказался и предупредил об этом свою приемную мать, но VII.Чародейка уже сбежала. Следущей ночью, он ожидал свою цель, но был предательски убит выстрелом в грудь VIII.Снайпера, а пока умирал от ранения, слышал смех Чародейки. In EC 610, Lemy was assigned missions each day to be conducted in the middle of the night, fulfilling his role as V. the Pierrot by "punishing" all the "bad children" for I. the Santa.Five the Pierrot - Five the Pierrot - 悪い子にはお仕置き　それがピエロの仕事 サンタさんから学んだ事　世界は間違いだらけ Lemy continued his work throughout the year. During the winter of that year, VII. the Magician attempted to convince him to leave with her.Five the Pierrot –七番目の手品師が ここから逃げ出そうと甘い誘いをかける Lemy refused and alerted his adoptive mother of the incident, forcing VII. the Magician to flee.Five the Pierrot -サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと次の日に手品師は行方知れずとなった The following night, he awaited his target but was betrayed by VIII. the Sniper and shot in the chest,Five the Pierrot - 無言で目の前に立っている 八番目の狙撃手 mocked by the Magician before dying of his injuries.Five the Pierrot - そう呟いて嗤ったのは　七番目の手品師だった… Implications Вскоре после случившегося, Джулия отправила послание бывшему члену Père Nöel, Эллуке Часовщице, вызывая на дуэль в Меригот Плато. Примерно в это же время, убийце Леми, Гумилии, I. Санта дала похожую миссию и приказала убить её собственного возлюбленного. После выполнения договора, VIII.Снайпер покончила с собой. В 611 году по летописи Эвиллиоса на Плато Меригот,Эллука ответила на вызов Джулии, они столкнулись в дуэли и Эллука победила. Soon after the incident, Julia sent a message to the former Père Nöel member Elluka Clockworker, challenging Elluka to a confrontation at Merigod Plateau.Five the Pierrot PV Around the same time, Lemy's assassin, Gumillia, was assigned a similar mission by I. the Santa and ordered to kill her own lover. After completing the contract, VIII. the Sniper took her own life. In EC 611, Elluka confronted Julia at Merigod and the two dueled, leading to Elluka's victory.Evils Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious – Year 611 Civilian Perception Леми наносил зверские ножевые ранения, чем вызвал обеспокоенность населения, что и принесло ему прозвище Леми Потрошитель в истории Эвиллиоса. Хотя и была установлена личность убийцы Леми, события после его смерти были размыты в истории, остальная информация в основном неизвестна. Lemy's brutal stabbings were of great concern to the populace, earning him the moniker as "Lemy the Ripper" in Evillious history. Although Lemy's killers were identified and recorded, the events after his death were blurred out in history, leaving information regarding him largely unknown.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue – Chapter 5, Section 1 Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Образ Леми основывался на образе Джека Потрошителя, оба убивали своих жертв ночью и использовали одно и то же оружие. *Lemy is based off the serial killer Jack the Ripper; both murdered their victims at night and used the same weapon. Curiously *Его убийства, происходящие в Ролледе вероятно ссылаются на дорожный каток, который часто ассоциируется с близнецами Кагаминэ, одним из которых является Lemy, характерный Вокалоид. *His murders taking place in Rolled likely references the road-roller, a vehicle often associated with the Kagamine twins, one of which is Lemy's representative Vocaloid. *Фильм о проишествии был сделан Гаммоном Окто и МА. *A film concerning the incident would be made by Gammon Octo and Ma.Evil's Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Появления Категория:События Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep